Tomoya Tenbtasu
Born a farmer, and became a soldier later in life. He dropped out of military service due to his wife, but soon found himself alone due to her untimely death. He retreated to a quiet life in Mido but has now re-emerged under the Knights of Hyrule Background Tomoya was born to neither riches nor power. He was the son of a farmer on the outskirts of Castle Town’s territory. His father was a blacksmith and his mother a housewife, taking care of her four sons; Of which Tomoya was the youngest. He had been forced to start working on the farm from the time he turned twelve due to his father being ill often. The cause of his father’s illness was unknown and all the healers and doctors they could afford couldn’t tell what it was nor begin to even ease the symptoms. Because of this, he was forced to give up a normal education and would focus entirely on the fields during the days-even while his father was well; and teach himself with whatever books he had bought later on at night. It was like this he would spend the next five years of his life, until his father would finally die and left his wife and children alone. In the coming months, it would soon become obvious to everyone that Tomoya and the eldest son alone weren’t capable, nor knew enough about farming, to keep the fields in shape through the droughts and hardships which followed that year. Eventually, his mother knew that they couldn’t do it anymore, and sold the farm to move to a place within the palace near to her sister. Now, Tomoya was a man of 18 and had no direction with his life, having known little more than the way of trading, farming, and whatever scraps he managed to teach himself in six years. Faced with the prospect of having no direction in life, he joined the Hyrulian Army. Already having the physique that was welcomed among the army for beginners, he found himself rising quickly at first. Within two years he had reached the rank of Staff Sergeant, but would find himself there for the next half a decade. There were no major military conflicts, and his lack of a proper education had stopped him from further progressing. However, the fact he didn’t have a proper education didn’t mean he had none at all. He had never stopped studying, learning, reading whatever he could get his hands on, and by the time he turned 25 his efforts were made clear to all as he was promoted to the rank of 2nd Leiutenant. With his promotion came a branch change, from the main infantry branch where he had been since his enlistment to the Intelligence and Special Affairs branch which had found severely understaffed due to an unexpected mass killing. It was here that he would meet the woman who would eventually become his wife; Arianne. After three years and another promotion to 1st Leiutanent with a possible promotion to Captain on the horizon, he opted out of the military to spend some time with his wife who had gotten discharged earlier that year. He would live with her and lead a quiet life for another three years. Before the untimely death of his wife left him alone and once again with no purpose. Now though, he found himself substantially older than he had been 13 years ago, considering himself an old man having been through and seen all that he had. He decided that it would be best if he remained living a quiet life, and found himself moving the Saria where he became a run-of-the-mill guard. However, with the world as it was and the threat of Marik still fresh in everyone’s memories, he would once again set out. Special Skills Quotes See also * [[]] External links * External link Category:Characters